1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the measurement of the audience which is or can be exposed to displayed interactive content.
2. Description of Related Art
For purposes of convenience, the present disclosure will be provided in the context of an interactive video game; this context for the description is not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure, rather it merely provides a common situation in which the disclosure can be easily described to and understood by one of ordinary skill in the art.
Providing interactive video content, for example interactive games on a computer, console or a receiver arranged to interact via a network (such as the internet), is known in the art. It is likewise known that such displayed content can be static or dynamic in nature. Displayed content includes, but is not limited to, video signal content displayed by the execution of console, portable PC and/or other forms of interactive video game software; content on a visual display product, whether the depiction is content provided directly (such as, without limitation, by streaming or by being connected to a common multi-player game site) or processed by a device (such as, without limitation, by a console, portable PC); or, other content that may be otherwise available for depiction.
The use of advertising or community messaging in the displayed content as part of an interactive presentation of video images (e.g., during game play) is a way to generate ongoing revenue by selling space to sponsors for ads displayed to an established base of game users, or by promoting other revenue-generating opportunities through game play. In addition, the value of a particular game may be enhanced by the addition of community features, such as achievements, tournaments, messaging, and other features that facilitate greater social interaction between remote game players. These features thus add to the interest level provided by game play, which, in turn, can increase the amount of game play and the duration for which user interest in the game is sustained, as well as attract new users.
Various techniques have been used to attempt to detect and/or estimate the presence and number of persons to whom advertisements are presented for viewing. For example, Bishop, Jr., et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,678 discloses an advertising device using a passive infrared system to detect the presence of a shopper to trigger a light or sign to attract the attention of the shopper. Likewise, DiFranza et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,240 discloses an information system with occupancy detector which detects and counts the presence of passengers who enter or exit from an elevator fitted with the advertising system described therein. None of these references, however, address the need to track the size of the audience for interactive advertising content which can be updated on a real time basis, including having the ability to select advertisements based on the size of the viewing audience.
It is desired, therefore, to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art, and to provide new methods, processes and systems that may be applied in new and unexpected ways to enhance user interest and participation in interactive content delivery.